It is useful, especially in information processing, to decouple an information producer from a consumer of the produced information. Such decoupling may be useful when an information producer produces information at a rate that is faster than an information consumer can process the information.
To decouple an information producer from an information consumer, the information producer sends produced information in messages to a third party message management system (i.e., a “message fabric”) instead of sending the information directly to the information consumer. The message fabric stores messages until the information consumer requests the messages.
Many times, resources for a messaging system are configured without respect to the capabilities of the messaging system components, i.e., the information producer, message fabric, and information consumer. As such, the throughput of a messaging system may be at a sub-optimal rate, given the capabilities of the system. It would be advantageous to configure resources for a messaging system based, at least in part, on the capabilities of the messaging system.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.